The Storm That Brought You To Me
by Shinioni Usagi-chan
Summary: This figurative storm brought them together. They could blame everything on that. Or was this preordained? That didnt matter, they could still be together, in someway. It was a lot easier now that Lavi was on the Noahs' side...recording, for the Earl.
1. Chapter 1

The Storm that brought me to you.

His long dark shadow, crossed the cobblestone street with ease. His casual gait not caught on the uneven, dark path below him. There wasn't anything to worry about. Not this night. He walked further. Well aware of the presence behind him. Though, he pretended no to notice as he slowly lead his prey where he wanted them. He had the time to find out what the young red headed teen wanted. After that, he had his own agenda to follow through with.

Deeming the 'chase' to be long enough, he turned into the nearest side street, and slipped into the welcoming darkness. As he waited for the rabbit.

The boy followed. Unaware of the danger he was in. Unaware of the fox hiding in the shadows. Casting a look into the ally, a lone emerald eye widened in disbelief. The older male was gone. Out of sight. Cursing to himself, the boys guard was down. Granting the fox his prey.

A hand protruded from the shadows and grabbed him, dragging the rabbit into the darkness of the ally. He struggled, only to be forced, face first, against a wall. A firm chest pressed against his back, while a hand gripped tightly around his wrists, while its other was placed precariously above his heart. He stilled. Knowing these hands could not have been more of a threat.

"Now, what are you, my dear rabbit, doing out so late this night?" The older casually spoke. Not once faltering in his Cheshire like grin that had claimed his features upon capturing the young rabbit. Further widening at the boy's obvious discomfort. "Boy?" He coaxed.

The teen shifted in his position. "I came on behalf of Bookman to ask you if you would answer our question? About the Noah family," he explained.

"Questions about the Noah," the older repeated. "Tell me Bookman Jr. What does, Bookman know about the Noah?" he felt the boy stiffen slightly at the mention of the older man.

"Boy?" He questioned. "Or should I call you; Lavi?"

"Call me what you like, will you or wont you... help us?" giving a slightly pointed look, the boy went back to why he had come.

Tyki didn't miss a beat though. He saw how Lavi reacted to the question of Bookman. Perhaps the old man didn't even know his apprentice was here? Which made things difficult for the teen. That however, was not his problem. The boy, here and now, was. Sighing, the older stepped away allowing the boy out of his grasp. Watching as the boy seemed a little more comfortable, now that the Noah was not touching him."I suppose I should. Seeing as how you're here as a Historian, rather than an exorcist."

Now being able to face the older, Lavi threw a questioning gaze at him.

"How did I know? You don't have have that hammer of yours." He explained, "I know you exorcists never leave without your Innocence being close." He then asked, "shall we leave this ally and get something to eat? While you question me to your hearts content?" He chuckled to himslef. Knowing fully well that this boy was not allowed to have a 'Heart'. Perhaps a poor choice of words, if he didn't want to offend the boy.

"No, here is just fine." Lavi replied. "Bookman and I know already who and what the Noah are. We want to fill in the blanks. Know where they came from. What their objective is? Why you help the Earl?" He stated firmly.

The Portuguese lord, regarded the younger man. "What do I get in exchange?" This wouldn't be a one way street, he in-turn would have to benefit for this.

"Exchange?" the boy once again visibly tensed.

"You heard me boy. What do I get in exchange. I'll be giving away information about the Noah and you expect it to come without a fee?" the Noah laughed once again.

Softly Lavi asked the question he probably knew the answer too already. "What do you want in return?"

The Noah looked him straight in the eye. "Well, my dear rabbit, its not what I want, but more what the earl wants."

"The earl?" Lavi had not expected that. "What does the earl want? If it's information about the order, I cant do that."

"Oh no,no, no, caramba querido coelho (my dear rabbit)." He taller figure closed in on the boy once again. Pushing him closer to the rapidly approaching wall. "You see it happened to be fate that I got to you tonight. The Earl just so happens to, want to speak with you."

"About what?"

"That I don know, you'll have to find that out yourself, bunny boy."

This could very well be a trap for the young Bookman, though, opportunity's like these a very rare. He doubted that even Bookman would say no to an 'invitation' of sorts.

"Fine," this being said, the Noah advance once again on the younger, allowing his fingers to phase through the boys skull and fiddle, just a little, on the inside. Knocking the red headed youth into unconsciousness. Slim but strong arms, prevented him from colliding with the ground, holding Lavi in a firm and almost "protective" hold.

All the while fox admired his prey. His catch. The rabbit that had fallen so easily into his grasp. Into the hands of darkness.

The Earl will be pleased. And Lavi will get what he needs on; the Noah. However, this little rabbit had no idea what was in-store for him now. His fate now rested in Tyki and the Earls hands.

A/N: I Don't know if I should continue this, originally it was meant to be a one-shot thing well really a short story for my english assignment, but then ideas came to life. But I wont jump straight into it. Um, there is a little Portuguese in there, so, I don't really know if I got the right way of saying things but hopefully I did pretty well.

Disclaimer: I dont own Man, i still wouldnt be making much if i did.


	2. Chapter 2

The Storm That Brought You To Me

Chapter 2

Characters: Tyki, Lavi, The Earl, Sherly Kamelot.

Muse: Nakigahara (泣ヶ原; Crying Fields) by The GazettE.

"Its a simple experiment really." Announced the Earl himself. When Noah's pleasure, Tyki Mikk, had indeed returned with the Bookman Junior like planned, the Portuguese man inquired as to why the Millennium Earl needed the boy. One would have thought that the deranged man would have wanted Allen Walker. The main reason being that the white haired 'devil', housed the 14th's will. The Noah, watched the jolly-deranged fat man bounce and dance around the room, touching items that he knew what were and what they were for. He briefly stopped in front of the young Noah, before he continued on his jaunt course. However, the Portuguese Noah had still not been given an answer. What made things worse for him was the fact that the Earl had Tyki included further into his plans. Sensing that he would not be getting an answer, the tanned male left the Earl to do his _things_, god knows what they may be.

'Abducting junior all for a simple experiment?' Tyki mused, trying to come up with his own possible answer. 'nothing seems simple here, not even the Earls experiments.' he thought grimly. No part of him, not even his Noah wanted to be apart of this plan the earl had begun. And that was saying something...

A dwindling fire, was the only light source that; illuminated the two figures in the one room. The fox and the rabbit, alone. Lavi was laid on the only lounge, cushion's of a deep cardinal colour with a dark russet trimming all on a lavish gold frame, while Tyki sat across from the unconscious teen in a chair of a similar design, only meant for one person. He watched greedily as the light from the fire danced across the others sleeping form. Making his red hair become a stunning scarlet in the light of the dancing embers. The soft rise and fall of the boys chest and slight parting of the boys lips, as he inhaled and exhaled, was still a very tempting sight to ravish. A smirk played across his face as the memories at how the capture of the boy replayed in his head. It had all been too easy. But, things had yet to happen. Such as; what the Millennium Earl had planned for the boy. It was known that the older Bookman had once been in relation with the previous descendants of Noah.

Thinking on that, what did the Millennium Earl have in-store for the boy in particular, Tyki wanted to know. Personally, he didn't want any harm to befall the teen. Not if Tyki though, was doing the harming and it was something the boy deserved as a consequence. He would be punished according to the pleasures wishes. Though had it not been for the other body making its way towards him, in an elegant manner, he could have possibly acted out one of the many situations that made themselves present in his imagination.

Sheryl Kamelot, Tyki's older brother, placed a gentle hand on his younger brothers shoulder. Bringing the younger Noah's attention to him. At first he wanted to know what was his brothers recent fascination was with the Jr. Bookman. Until, he too laid eyes on the boy. Who could not be bewitched by the boy?

"Hmm, what's this now?" Sheryl teased " No bonds?"

"Brother," Tyki rolled his eyes at his brothers unwarranted comment. "Don't be foolish." Sheryl kept to his stationary brothers side, much to the younger Noah's annoyance. He could very easily just ignore the older male, but he knew that there was something the other was _just dying_ to say. "Is there any other reason, as to why you are _still_ here, Sheryl?"

Noah's Desire smiled almost dubiously. A hidden thought to what he was going to say perhaps? However, the look soon passed and he began gushing to the younger Noah. Words of his cute daughter, Tyki's niece Road, Sheryl's wife Tricia, something about coming over for dinner tonight- wait hold on a minute. "What dinner?" Tyki asked.

Sheryl laughed like Tyki was supposed to know something. Which he didn't, obviously. "Sheryl, what dinner?" he urged in an un-pleased manner.

"Oh why Tyki dear..." the older of the two began, "The one for you and your Beau." He stated pointing to the unconscious boy.

"E-Excuse me?" Tyki lurched forward, shock apparent of his face. "I demand to know what the hell you are talking about Sheryl!"

The man in question looked at back at his baby brother inquisitively, "Did the Earl not tell you?" Tyki gave a look to his brother clearly stating that; the earl never gives him a straight answer. "oh my, he never told you his plans fully did he?" Sheryl mused. Should he tell him what he knows, or leave it for the younger Noah to find out on his own. And go on a slight rampage afterwards. Deciding that perhaps he should tell him now, was the better option, Sheryl motioned for his brother to sit.

When Tyki made no move to take the offer, Sheryl did instead. "You weren't aware of it, but the earl wanted to play a game. He told the other Noah individually that, he wanted the Bookman apprentice alive and that the one to find him.. would get a reward."

"So?" Tyki insisted.

"So, when you found him, or he found you, the earl derided to put this long awaited plan into action." the elder Noah stated.

"And what does this have to do with me and the boy being my Beau? I Don't want one! I have no need for one. Why does the earl insist upon this? What is he up to?"Tyki shouted. Sheryl held up a hand to calm his brother.

"If you would let me finish," he said. "The Earls plan is never simple. All that I know is that he choose the Jr and you for it." this did nothing to ease Tyki's slowly growing anger. What we he supposed to do now? Looking over the unconscious red head's figure and then looking back to his brother whom was studying him int return, the Pleasure sighed resignation. "There is no way out of this brother..."

-(Ѡ)-

A/n: Yes. Some words you will ask, "what the fuck was she on?" and "where the hell did she get these words from?" well, I Don't know myself. They just came to me so, there. Uh this is just a little teaser of what is to come. The full plan has not been revealed and Tyki is boiling over with suppressed anger and rage. He will soon crack. Eh, as usual, if you see anything that needs fixing up, POINT IT OUT, help is always appreciated. Thankyou.


End file.
